Unreines Blut
by Pusteblume1991
Summary: Nach London zu ziehen hielt Grace von Anfang an für keine gute Idee. Alles was sie wollte war ihren Vater zu finden und zu wissen wer sie eigentlich war. Wie sollte man sich auch Ganz fühlen, wenn man seine zweite Hälfte, die einen ausmachte, nicht kannte? Das ihre Mutter sie und ihren Bruder dann ...
1. Erstes Kapitel

Nach London zu ziehen hielt Grace von Anfang an für keine gute Idee. Alles was sie wollte war ihren Vater zu finden und zu wissen wer sie eigentlich war. Wie sollte man sich auch Ganz fühlen, wenn man seine zweite Hälfte, die einen ausmachte, nicht kannte? Das ihre Mutter sie und ihren Bruder dann auch noch in eine Zauberschule steckte, war für Grace das Zeichen zur Rebellion. Wie hätte sie ahnen können, dass auf der unfreiwillig neuen Schule, sie nicht nur die Antwort darauf finden sollte wer ihr Vater ist, sondern auch noch mehr. - Teil I von V

* * *

**Willkommen** zu meiner _ersten Harry Potter Fanfiction_, schön das du hergefunden hast und lesen möchtest was mir so in den Sinn gekommen ist.  
Ich hoffe die Idee gefällt euch und bin für Kritik/Verbesserungsvorschläge immer offen. Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen Story sind nicht beabsichtigt und bitte diese zu entschuldigen.  
Außer meinen eigenen Oc´s gehören die Figuren der Hp- Welt natürlich J. . ich leihe mir diese lediglich aus und verdiene damit kein Geld.  
- Logikfehler bitte ich zu entschuldigen.

* * *

_**Erstes Kapitel**_

Unruhig wandte sich die Gestalt im Bett von der einen auf die andere Seite ehe sie sich abermals wandte, sodass sie mit dem Rücken auf der weichen Matratze lag. Murrend öffnete die Gestalt schließlich die Augen und starrte die Zimmerdecke an. In dem Gesicht war ganz klar zu sehen dass die Gestalt alles andere als freudig oder glücklich aussah. Der Blick der blauen Augen der Gestalt wanderte durch das Zimmerfenster in die Nacht hinaus. Es konnte nicht später als Vier in der Früh sein aber dennoch vermochte die Gestalt nicht mehr zu schlafen. Bei eben jener Gestalt handelte es sich um ein Mädchen von Dreizehn Jahren welche sich nun abermals seufzend aufrichtete und sich die schwarz gelockten Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Ihr Blick glitt unsicher durch den Raum. Sie konnte nicht begreifen warum sie ausgerechnet jetzt umziehen mussten. Warum musste sie ihre Freunde und die Schule ausgerechnet jetzt verlassen? Sie konnte nicht verstehen warum ihre Mutter sie nun ausgerechnet zum dritten Jahr in einer Zauberschule anmelden musste. Der Unterricht den sie zuvor zuhause von ihr erhalten hatte war doch eigentlich genug.  
Sie grollte als sie an jene Person dachte die ihr all das eingebrockt hatte. – Finlay Peters. Mitarbeiter im Zaubereiministerium in London und guter Freund ihrer Mutter. Der hatte ihre Mutter sofort ermutigt nach London zurück zu ziehen und hatte ebenfalls den Vorschlag gemacht sie und ihren Zwillingsbruder in besagter Zauberschule anzumelden. Ihre Hoffnungen dass man sie ablehnen würde, waren leider dahin als sie die Zusage der Schule bekommen hatten.  
Bereits in zwei Tagen würde sie zu eben jener Schule aufbrechen müssen. Sie war Temperamentvoll und schnippisch aber sie wusste dass sie ihrer Mutter lieber nicht wiedersprechen sollte. Ihre Mutter war sicherlich eine liebenswerte Frau die immer für ihre Kinder da war und sich gut um sie kümmerte, aber wiedersprechen sollte man ihr wohl lieber nicht. Abermals fuhr sie sich seufzend durch das Haar ehe sie sich erhob und eine Decke um sich schlang. Langsam tapste sie die Treppen hinunter in den Wohnraum und war überrascht ihren Bruder auf dem Sofa vor dem Fernseher vorzufinden.  
„Matt? Kannst du nicht mehr schlafen?", fragte sie und setzte sich neben ihn. „Hmh, ich bin einfach aufgeregt. Das wird sicher toll Grace.", meinte ihr Bruder. Grace konnte da nur mit den Augen rollen. – Ja sicherlich würde das toll werden. „Hmh.", murrte sie. „Komm schon, sieh es positiv.", meinte Matt und stupste sie sachte an.  
„Was bitte soll daran positiv sein?", schnappte sie. Ihr Bruder und sie waren in dieser Angelegenheit Gegensätzlicher Meinung. Eigentlich waren sie generell sehr unterschiedlich und es verging eigentlich kein Tag an dem sie nicht irgendwie aneinander gerieten.  
„Du bist von Finlay weg." Grace stutzte nachdenklich. Eigentlich hatte Matt recht. In dieser blöden Schule konnte sie immerhin tun was sie wollte. Immerhin waren ihre Mutter und Finlay Meilenweit entfernt. Und Grace wusste auch genau was sie tun wollte. – Ihren Vater finden. Da ihre Mutter bei diesem Thema immer auf Abstand ging musste sie es eben selbst in die Hand nehmen. „Stimmt.", meinte sie dann.

Wenig später waren die beiden dabei den Tisch zu decken. Ihre Mutter kam nur wenig später in die Küche und wirkte kurz überrascht. „Morgen Kinder.", meinte ihre Mutter und lächelte. „Morgen Mom.", kam es synchron zurück.  
„Und seid ihr Aufgeregt?", fragte sie und erntete ein nicken ihres Sohnes und ein Seufzen ihrer Tochter. „Total.", meinte Grace sarkastisch und schnappte sich ein Toast.  
„Zieht euch nach dem Frühstück bitte an. Finlay wird sicher bald da sein.", bat sie ihre Kinder und überging den Kommentar ihrer Tochter. „Sicher Mom.", meinte Matt.  
Grace hingegen versank wieder in ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Lust irgendwelche Schuldinge zu besorgen und sicherlich hatte sie keine Lust Finlay dabei hinterher zu laufen. Sie konnte diese blöde Eule nur verfluchen, welche die Schulliste vor einigen Tagen gebracht hatte und noch heute fragte sie sich ob es der normale Postweg nicht auch getan hätte. Aber vielleicht hatte sie ja Gelegenheit sich von den anderen etwas abzusetzen.  
Grace aß ihr Toast und trank ihren Tee ehe sie im Badezimmer verschwand wo sie dann rasch unter die Dusche ging.  
„Fertig.", meinte Grace und kam eine halbe Stunde später die Treppe herunter. „Morgen Grace." Grace Laune sank ins Bodenlose als sie Finlay am Ende der Treppe stehen sah. „Hmh.", murrte sie und kam auf der letzten Treppe zu stehen. Wenn sie doch nur ihren Zauberstab benutzen dürfte. „Bist du aufgeregt Grace?", fragte Finlay und erntete ein Rollen mit den Augen von Grace, die in derselben Bewegung sich ihre schwarzen gelockten Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Die Locken und die Länge hatte sie von ihrer Mutter aber das Schwarz musste sie von ihrem Vater haben, denn ihre Mutter hatte dunkel braunes Haar das in der Sonne leicht rötlich schien.  
„Ah Olivia.", meinte Finlay und ging zu ihrer Mutter in die Küche. Was genau die beiden besprachen wollte sie gar nicht wissen und wandte sich stattdessen an Matt der soeben die Treppe herunter kam. „Fertig?", zischte sie bereits schlecht gelaunt. „Jaja.", meinte dieser und stieß seine Schwester sachte an.  
„Lass das.", murrte sie und wandte sich von ihm ab. „Kinder vertragt euch.", meinte Olivia die soeben aus der Küche kam und die Situation schnell erkannt hat. „Gehen wir.", meinte Finlay hinter ihrer Mutter und klatschte in die Hände, sodass Grace ihm am liebsten eine rein gehauen hätte.

Ohne dass Grace es je zugegeben hätte, so war sie doch von der Winkelgasse begeistert. Finlay führte sie zunächst in eine Bank in der Wesen saßen die sie nur aus Büchern kannte. – Kobolde. Da waren Grace Einhörner doch lieber. Sie war erstaunt als man sie zu einem Verließ brachte das ihrer Mutter gehörte und noch erstaunter war sie als sie das ganze Geld sah das dort angehäuft wurde. „Immer für den Fall das ihr mal Hogwarts besucht.", meinte Olivia und gab ihren Kindern einiges von dem Geld während sie selbst auch etwas an sich nahm.  
Grace betrachtete das Geld interessiert das nichts mit dem eigentlichen Geld gemeinsam hatte. Dann besorgten sie rasch ihre Uniformen und andere Kleinigkeiten ehe Finlay sie in den Bücherladen führte. „Eure Bücher für die Schule findet ihr dort oben.", meinte Finlay und zeigte auf eine Empore. Grace folgte Matt der seine Liste hervor holte. Rasch hatten sie die vielen Bücher gefunden. „Hier nimm die mal mit.", meinte Grace und gab ihre Bücher an ihren Bruder weiter ehe sie sich den anderen Büchern zuwandte. So viele Bücher von denen sie noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Grace war ganz fasziniert, immerhin lass sie gerne und eigentlich alles was sie in die Hände bekam.  
„Oh.", entfuhr es Grace als sie mit jemanden zusammen stieß. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen!" Grace starrte den blonden Jungen an der sich den imaginären Schmutz von der Kleidung klopfte. „Entschuldigung.", meinte Grace. „Pass das nächste mal auf wo du hinläufst!", blaffte der Junge weiter sodass auch Grace langsam wütend wurde. „Ich habe doch gesagt es tut mir Leid! – Ist ja nicht so als wenn etwas passiert wäre.", zischte sie.  
„Draco.", der blonde Junge wandte sich um. Hinter ihm erschien ein ebenfalls blonder Mann und Grace konnte nur erahnen das es sich wohl um ein Familienmitglied handelte. Der Mann sah von diesem Draco zu ihr und beäugte sie auf eine Weise die sie gar nicht gut fand. „Und du bist?", fragte dieser. Grace sah sich um ehe sie wieder zu den beiden Fremden sah. „Grace. – Grace Fellhurst.", meinte sie dann und konnte sehen wie sich die Lippen des Mannes kaum merklich verzogen.  
„Fellhurst?", fragte der Mann, klang dabei aber so als würde er dabei niemanden bestimmtes fragen. „Ja. Ein Problem damit?", zischte Grace trotzdem. Sie hätte am liebsten die Flucht angetreten aber so Feige war sie dann nun auch nicht. „Nicht doch. Deine Mutter ist demnach ein Reinblut?"  
„Ist sie.", antwortete Finlay der hinter Grace erschien. „Mr. Peters. – Ihre Tochter?", fragte der Mann mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. Finlay schüttelte den Kopf. Grace konnte förmlich spüren wie die Anspannung stieg. Dies schien auch der Mann ihr Gegenüber zu bemerken. „Mr. Peters. – Grace." Sie sah den beiden hinterher ehe sie sich an Finlay wandte. „Wer war das?", fragte sie.  
„Lucius Malfoy und sein Sohn Draco.", antwortete Finlay ehe seine ernste Miene weicher wurde. „Ich schätze es ist an der Zeit das ihr euch ein Tier aussucht." Grace sah überrascht auf. Ein Tier? Was sollte sie mit einem Tier in der Schule? Sie nickte aber nur und folgte Finlay zu ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder.

Grace hatte sich für eine schwarze Katze entschieden, welche nun zusammengerollt auf ihrem Bett lag. Sie wusste zwar nicht ob die Katze die sie aus der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte sich von anderen unterschied aber Grace hatte das Gefühl das die kleine Katze einiges zu verstehen schien.  
Matt hatte sich für eine braun-schwarze Eule entschieden und Grace konnte das Tier bis in ihr Zimmer fiepen hören. Nervend erhob sie sich von dem Bett sodass die schwarze Katze ihr hinterher sah. „Warum ist die Eule so laut?", zischte Grace und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen. „Keine Ahnung.", seufzte ihr Bruder. Eine Weile betrachteten sie das Tier das im Käfig unruhig zu sein schien. „Vielleicht will er raus.", mutmaßte Grace.  
Matt sah von seiner Schwester zu der Eule ehe er langsam das Käfiggatter öffnete. Die Eule schien beinahe vorsichtig als sie ihr Käfig verließ und auf Matt´s Schulter flog wo er ruhig sitzen blieb. „Problem gelöst.", meinte Grace und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sie wollte die letzten Stunden zuhause genießen ehe sie gezwungener Maßen nach Hogwarts aufbrach. Sie konnte nur hoffen dass man sie dort in Ruhe ließ. So ganz konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen wie ihre Zeit dort werden würde und eigentlich wollte sie das auch nicht. Sie wollte einfach nur für immer im Bett liegen bleiben, beschloss Grace als ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte.  
Sie würde Finlay dafür bereuen lassen, dass er ihr das angetan hatte. Er und seine dummen Ideen unter denen sie immer leiden musste. Ihr einziger Lichtblick war nur das ihr Bruder sie begleiten würde. Ohne ihn würde sie all das nicht durchstehen, dessen war sie sich sicher.

_Tbc..._


	2. Zweites Kapitel

**_Zweites Kapitel_**

Die letzten zwei Tage waren zu schnell vorbei gegangen, dessen war sich Grace sicher als sie mit mehr als schlechter Laune am Bahnhof in London ankamen. Immerhin wurde ihr der Koffer abgenommen sodass sie nur noch Neele samt Käfig tragen musste. Der kleinen schwarzen Katze schien der Trubel nicht viel auszumachen. Ihr Bruder hatte seine Eule – Edwin – auf seine Koffer gestellt die er nun mit einem Wagen durch die vielen Leute lenken musste. Wie gut dass sie diese Aufgabe an Finlay weitergegeben hatte.

Grace sah seufzend auf ihr Fahrticket. „Gleis Neun ¾? Ernsthaft?", fragte sie und sah zu ihrer Mutter zurück. „Ach Grace.", meine Olivia und ging etwas schneller sodass sie auf gleicher Höhe mit ihrer Tochter war. „Das Gleis befindet sich zwischen dem Gleis Neun und Zehn. Du gelangst durch ein Portal dorthin, das sich an der dritten Felssäule befindet. Grace hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Sie sollte auf eine Felswand zulaufen? Für ganz Sicher hielt sie das aber nicht. Dennoch ließ sie sich von ihrer Mutter führen und waren bald am Ziel angekommen. Finlay und ihr Bruder rannen zuerst darauf zu, sodass Grace in Erwartung eines Zusammenstoßes zusammenzuckte, aber die beiden verschwanden und es schien nicht einmal jemand mitbekommen zu haben.

„Bereit?", fragte ihre Mutter und Grace war froh dies nicht alleine tun zu müssen. Stattdessen ließ sie sich von ihrer Mutter führen und kniff für einen kurzen Moment die Augen zusammen als die Felssäule näher kam.  
Das nächste was sie sah, war ein großer alter Zug. – Und Menschen soweit das Auge reichte. „Komm wir bringen eure Koffer unter.", meinte Finlay und manövrierte den Trupp durch die Menschenmengen. „Oh Gott.", murmelte sie und fragte sich zum ersten Mal wie viele Schüler diese verdammte Schule eigentlich hatte.  
„Am besten ihr geht euch ein Abteil suchen.", meinte Olivia und zog ihre Kinder in eine feste Umarmung. „Passt auf euch auf und macht mir keinen Ärger." Grace seufzte als der Bild ihrer Mutter dabei länger auf ihr haften blieb als auf ihrem Bruder. „Hmh.", meinte sie und schnappte sich ihren Bruder, alleine würde sie den Zug sicherlich nicht betreten.

Grace Laune war ins Bodenlose gesunken. Seit einer verdammten halben Ewigkeit lief sie ihrem Bruder hinterher auf der Suche nach einem Abteil das noch nicht bis zum Platzen gefüllt war. „Dumme Idee.", kommentierte Grace das Ganze und erntete ein entnervtes aufseufzen ihres Bruders. „Kannst du aufhören zu nörgeln?", bat er genervt.

„Kannst du aufhören wie blöd durch diesen Zug zu laufen. Alle Abteile sind besetzt falls dies deinem Supergehirn entgangen sein sollte.", zischte sie.  
„Fein.", knurrte Matt und öffnete die nächstbeste Abteiltür. Grace rollte mit den Augen ehe sie ihm folgte und das Abteil hinter sich schloss.  
„Hallo, tut uns Leid aber jedes Abteil ist voll….", begann ihr Bruder wurde jedoch von dem rothaarigen Jungen unterbrochen. „Schon klar." Und auch der schwarzhaarige Junge mit der Brille nickte verstehend. Die Dritte im Bunde ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren sah aus dem Fenster. Grace war das alles herzlich egal. Sie wollte doch nur ihre Ruhe haben.

„Ich bin Matthew aber alle nennen mich Matt und das ist meine Schwester Grace sie ist gerade etwas genervt.", lachte ihr Bruder und reichte den anderen die Hände. Grace murrte und setzte sich weit weg von den anderen, also nahe an die Abteiltür. Der Junge mit den rötlichen Haaren stellte sich ihrem Bruder als Ron vor, während Harry der Name des anderen war und das Mädchen stellte sich als Hermine vor. Grace rollte mit den Augen und beäugte die schlafende Person am Fenster skeptisch. Wohl kaum konnte dies ein Schüler sein, oder er musste oft sitzen geblieben sein. Seufzend sah sie nach Neele, welche in einem Korb auf ihren Beinen weiterhin friedlich schlief und schloss selbst auch etwas die Augen.  
„Komm schon das wird toll.", Matt schubste seine Schwester an als er sich neben sie setzte. „Mit Sicherheit. Ich kann mir nichts besseres vorstellen.", gab diese Sarkastisch wieder. Grace versuchte das Gespräch in das sich Matt mit den anderen verwickelte zu ignorieren, was natürlich nur halb geling.  
„Hab euch noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen.", stellte Ron gerade fest. „Wir sind neu.", meinte Matt und erklärte den Dreien dass sie zuvor in Italien gelebt hatten und nun hierher gezogen waren. Grace hingegen fand dass es sie überhaupt nichts anging.

„Und was glaubst du in welches Haus du kommst?", fragte Ron gespannt. „Was für ein Haus?", stellte Matt die Gegenfrage. Ron sah Harry und Hermine verwirrt an. „Was wisst ihr eigentlich über Hogwarts?", fragte Hermine. Matt zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Jedenfalls, es gibt vier Häuser und zu Beginn wird jeder in eines dieser Häuser sortiert.", erklärte Harry. „Bitte was?", entfuhr es Grace, jetzt wieder ganz wach, ehe sie zu ihrem Bruder sah.  
„Matt.", warnte sie aber dieser hob die Hände. „Hatte keine Ahnung.", wehrte dieser gleich ab. Grace ließ sich zurück sinken. – Das wurde ja immer besser.

Grace musste sich eingestehen dass sie vielleicht mal in das Geschichtsbuch von Hogwarts hätte schauen sollen, aber es hatte sie einfach nicht interessiert.  
Am Nachmittag wurde ihre Abteiltür aufgestoßen und Grace erkannte den Jungen sofort. –Draco.  
„Schaut, schaut, wenn haben wir denn da?", meinte Draco und ließ sein Blick über die Anwesenden wandern ehe er bei Grace ankam. Seine Augen schienen sich kurz zu weiten ehe er überheblich auf sie hinab blickte.  
„Grace, richtig?" – fragte Draco – „Du solltest dich nicht mit Potty und dem Wiesel abgeben.", fügte er dann hinzu.  
„Und wer hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt?", zischte sie. Genau das hatte ihr noch gefehlt. Einen Feind bereits am ersten Tag. Draco überging sie einfach und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den anderen zu. „Hab gehört, dein Vater ist diesen Sommer endlich zu etwas Gold gekommen, Weasley. – Ist deine Mutter an dem Schock gestorben?" Ron war derart schnell aufgesprungen das selbst Grace darüber erstaunt war. Der Mann am Fenster schnarchte, sodass Draco ihn das erste Mal bemerkte. „Wer ist das denn?", fragte er und wirkte plötzlich nicht mehr überheblich. „Professor Lupin.", meldete sich nun auch Hermine zu Wort.  
Draco und seine beiden Freunde die, wie Grace fand, etwas dümmlich aussahen traten den Rückzug an. Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück und schloss die Augen abermals.

Erst als der Zug begann langsamer zu werden, öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder. Matt saß still neben ihr und hatte sich das Buch über Hogwarts hervor geholt. Wahrscheinlich lass er gerade nach was es mit dem Haus-Geschwafel auf sich hatte.  
„Endlich. Ich verhungere noch. Was ich jetzt brauche, ist das Festessen…", meinte Ron und schien ungeduldig zu werden.  
„Eigentlich können wir noch nicht da sein.", sagte Hermine mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Und warum halten wir dann?"  
Grace beobachtete als Harry aus dem Abteil sah ehe der Zug mit einem Ruck zum Stillstand kam ehe es plötzlich dunkel wurde, da alle Lampen erloschen waren.  
„Was ist da los?", fragte Ron und trat Hermine dabei auf die Füße. „Meint ihr wir haben eine Panne?", fragte er und ging zum Fenster zurück.  
„Da draußen bewegt sich etwas." – ertönte Rons ängstliche Stimme ehe der Zug abermals ruckelte – „Ich glaube da steigt jemand ein."

Grace saß da, die Hand ihres Bruders ergriffen. Sie hörte weitere Personen hinein kommen. Jemand den Harry als Neville benannte und später eine Ginny die nach Ron suchte und Grace fand das das Abteil nun mehr als voll war. Sie alle redeten untereinander bis eine heisere Stimme ertönte.  
„Ruhe!", verlangte der gerade aufgewachte Professor. Grace sah wie die Fensterscheiben sich vereisten und die Wärme des Raumes entsetzlicher Kälte platz machte. Draußen auf dem Flur bewegte sich etwas ehe man den Umriss am Fenster der Abteilstür sehen konnte. Der Professor erhob sich doch bevor er die Tür erreichen konnte glitt diese auf.  
Grace Augen weiteten sich als sie das Wesen sah, das bis zur Decke ragte. Eine Kapuze versperrte die Sicht auf das Gesicht komplett. Die Hände des Wesens waren wie die eines Toten, wenn dieser zu lange im Wasser gelegen hat. Das Wesen atmete rasselnd ein und sein Blick blieb an Harry hängen. Grace sah zu ihm als er sich plötzlich versteifte und das Bewusstsein verlor.

Grace hatte das Abteil verlassen nachdem die Lichter wieder angegangen waren und der Zug sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Die ganzen Leute, das war ihr zu viel. Also begnügte sie sich damit mit Neele auf dem Boden des Flures zu sitzen und mit der kleinen Katze zu spielen nachdem sie sich ihre Uniform angezogen hatte.  
Sehr bald waren sie bereits am Ziel angekommen. – Hogsmeade, lass Grace auf dem dunklen Holzschild mit abblätternder Farbe, das reichlich alt aussah.  
„Erstklässler und die Neuen, hierher!" Grace folgte dem Rufen mit den Augen. „Wow.", murmelte sie als sie den riesigen Mann sah, der mit einer Laterne dastand.  
„Komm.", meinte Matt und zog seine Schwester mit sich. Gemeinsam mit den Erstklässlern folgten sie ihm hinüber zu dem See auf dem mehrere Bote schwammen. Grace Befürchtung auf eben jene Bote zu steigen bestätigte sich sehr bald. „Ich hasse Bote.", grummelte sie und erntete einen Seitenblick ihres Bruders.  
„Was war das?", fragte Grace schließlich um das Thema in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. „Dieses Wesen?"  
Matt nickte verstehend. „Ein Dementor. – Professor Lupin hat gesagt er sei aus Askaban hierher gekommen."  
„Warum? – Was genau ist ein Dementor? Was ist Askaban?", fragte Grace und erntete ein Kopfschüttelnd, das wusste ihr Bruder auch nicht.

Die restliche Bootsfahrt schwiegen die beiden und lauschten unfreiwillig den beiden Erstklässlern mit denen sie sich ein Boot teilten. Als das Schloss schließlich in Sicht kam war Grace mehr als froh. Alles was sie wollte war den Abend hinter sich zu bringen und zu schlafen.  
Das Schlossinnere war erstaunlich, das musste selbst Grace eingestehen. Eine solche Schule gab es wohl kein zweites Mal auf der Welt. Unruhig trat sie von einem Bein auf das andere während sie auf der Treppe auf jemanden warten der sie abholen sollte.  
„Miss und Mr. Fellhurst." Das Geschwisterpaar sah bei der fremden, streng klingenden Frauenstimme auf. „Ja Ma´am?", fragte Matt und erntete ein Handwinken.  
„Sie beide werden zuerst in eines der Häuser sortiert.", ließ die Frau verlauten als die beiden sich zum oberen Treppenansatz vorgekämpft hatten.  
„Gleich werdet ihr durch diese Tür treten und euch zu euren Mitschülern setzen." – wandte sich die ältere Dame nun an alle anwesenden –„Doch bevor dies geschieht werdet ihr in eines der Häuser eingeteilt. Es gibt Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor und Slytherin. Für gute Leistungen werden euch Punkte gutgeschrieben, für schlechte werden euch welche abgezogen. Das Haus mit den meisten Punkten gewinnt am Ende des Schuljahres den Hauspokal."  
Murmeln und Kopfnicken ging durch die Reihen der Kinder, welche nun aufgeregt untereinander redeten.  
„Wir sind nun für euch bereit.", meinte die Frau und wandte sich der großen Flügeltür zu, welche sogleich aufschwang. Grace und Matt folgten der Frau, gleich wie die anderen Kinder, auf dem Fuße. Erst als man ihnen sagte sie sollen bitte warten hielten sie vor den wenigen Treppen an, die hinauf zum Lehrertisch zu führen schienen. Grace wagte einen kurzen Blick und konnte sehen dass man sie und ihren Bruder bereits entdeckt hatte. Was hatte sie auch erwartet?

„Ich werde gleich eure Namen aufrufen, ihr werdet euch dann hierhinsetzen und bekommt den sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt der euch auf die Häuser verteilt.", erklärte sie und rollte das Pergament auseinander.  
Unruhig warf sie ihrem Bruder einen Blick zu ehe sie zu dem Lehrertisch sah. Der Schulleiter, offensichtlich, blickte sie lächelnd an und Grace hatte die Vorahnung dass er ziemlich genau wusste was in ihr vorging.  
„Grace Eileen Fellhurst!" Grace atmete tief durch. Langsam trat sie nach vorne und setzte sich auf den Hocker.  
_Hmmh, wen haben wir denn da?_, konnte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf hören sobald man ihr den Hut aufgesetzt hatte. Die anderen schienen jedoch nichts zu hören.  
_Fellhurst_, murmelte die Stimme. Grace runzelte verwirrt die Augenbrauen.  
_Deine Mutter war in deinem Alter ohne gleichen eine Ravenclaw, aber du? Du bist deinem Vater wohl ähnlicher._  
Ihrem Vater? Wusste die Stimme in ihrem Kopf wer ihr Vater war?  
_Und deswegen gibt es des Hauses bezüglich wohl keine andere Wahl, „SLYTHERIN!"_  
Grace begriff erst jetzt, dass das letzte Wort jeder im Raum gehört hatte, denn der Hut wurde ihr vom Kopf genommen und die streng aussehende Fremde deutete auf den Tisch rechts außen.  
Grace nickte und ging zu ihren neuen Mitschülern hinüber, welche verhalten klatschten. Super, dachte sie sich und setzte sich rasch hin, als ihr Bruder aufgerufen wurde. Seine Augen wanderten umher ohne wirklich einen Punkt zu fixieren.  
Grace biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Wenn ihr Bruder in eines der anderen Häuser gehen musste, würde sie ebenfalls wechseln.  
„SLYTHERIN!", ertönte es dann jedoch und Grace atmete erleichtert aus. Das war, neben einem Bett, alles was sie im Moment beschäftigt hatte. „Geschafft.", flüsterte er und drückte einmal ihre Hand.  
„Na wen haben wir denn da?" Grace erstarrte kurz ehe sie quer über den Tisch blickte und niemand anderen als Draco dort sitzen sah. Genau das hatte ihr nun noch gefehlt. Sie setzte an etwas zu erwidern als sich jedoch der Schulleiter erhob.

„Willkommen! – Willkommen zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts. Bevor wir mit dem Fest beginnen und unsere Sinne zu sehr benebelt sind möchte ich einige Neuigkeiten mitteilen. Wie ihr mitbekommen habt wurde der Zug heute auf Auftrag des Zaubereiministeriums durchsucht. Außerdem beherbergt Hogwarts bis auf weiteres die Dementoren von Askaban. Sie sind an alles Eingängen der Schule postiert und auch wenn mir versichert wurde das sie keinen Einfluss auf unseren Schulalltag haben, hier ein Wort der Warnung: Dementoren sind schreckliche Wesen. Gebt ihnen bitte keinen Anlass wütend auf euch zu werden, denn es liegt nicht in der Natur eines Dementors Gnade walten zu lassen."  
Grace sah mit erhobener Augenbraue zum Schulleiter hinauf. Warum hielt man sich ein Wesen das unberechenbar war?

„Außerdem" – fuhr der Schulleiter fort – „freue ich mich dieses Jahr zwei neue Lehrer vorstellen zu dürfen. Zunächst Professor Lupin, der sich bereit erklärt hat die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu übernehmen. - Wie ihr wisst ist Professor Kesselbrand in den Ruhestand getreten um sich noch ein wenig seiner verbliebenen Gliedmaßen zu erfreuen zu können. Deshalb bin ich froh sagen zu können dass seine Stelle niemand anderes als von unseren Rubeus Hagrid eingenommen wird. – Und nun lasst das Fest beginnen."  
Kurz darauf füllten sich die Tische mit Platten voller Essen und Kelche mit verschiedenen Getränken. Grace hingegen ließ ihren Blick zu den Lehrern wandern und blieb an dem Mann mit der schwarzen Robe hängen. Dieser sah alles andere als erfreut aus und warf Professor Lupin immer wieder hasserfüllte Blicke zu. Und als wenn er ihren Blick bemerkt hätte richtete er seine dunklen Augen auf sie. Grace hielt dem durchdringenden Blick einige Sekunden stand ehe sie ihren Blick abwandte und sich etwas zu essen nahm.

Grace musste sich eingestehen dass das Essen wirklich lecker geschmeckt hatte. Dennoch war sie froh als es Zeit war auf ihre Zimmer zu gehen. Sie und ihr Bruder folgten dem Vertrauensschüler ihres Hauses der die Erstklässler hinunter in die Kerker brachte, in denen sich die Räume befinden sollten. Wirklich einladend fand Grace das nicht, aber gegen ein Bett hätte sie auch nichts.  
Ihr Bruder verließ sie im Gemeinschaftsraum und bog zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen ab während sie ihren eigenen suchte. Recht bald, die dritte Tür rechts auf dem langen Gang, fand sie den gesuchten Schlafsaal. Ihr Name stand mit drei weiteren darauf.  
Grace atmete tief durch ehe sie eintrat. Alle drei ihrer neuen Mitschülerinnen waren anwesend und hielten einen Moment in ihrer Tätigkeit inne. „Oh du bist, Fellhurst?", schnappte ein Mädchen mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und brauen Augen sah ihr schnippisch entgegen. „Ja.", erwiderte Grace in derselben Tonlage um gleich zu zeigen dass sie sich nicht unterkriegen lassen würde.

„Ich bin Pansy Parkinson.", meinte sie und deutete dann auf ein Mädchen das auf einem der Betten saß. „Das ist Daphne Greengrass.", das vorgestellte Mädchen mit dunkel braunem Haar nickte lediglich einmal kurz. Pansy wandte sich daraufhin von Grace ab und nahm anscheinend den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf.  
„Ich bin Tracey Davis.", stellte sich das letzte Mädchen selbst vor. Grace fragte lieber nicht wieso. - Anscheinend standen Zankereien ganz oben auf der Tagesliste. „Grace Fellhurst.", meinte Grace und bemerkte erst nun das Bett auf dem ihre Katze ruhig schlief. Seufzend hob sie die Zettel von der Decke hoch und betrachtete ihren Stundenplan, der ganz schön voll aussah.  
„Sag mal Fellhurst, bist du Reinblütig?", fragte Pansy plötzlich vom anderen Ende des Raumes. Grace sah, überrascht darüber angesprochen zu werden, auf. „Meine Mom ist Reinblütig.", meinte sie zwischen gepressten Lippen. „Und dein Dad?", fragte Daphne.  
„Den kenne ich nicht.", zischte Grace und erntete ein Schnauben. „Welch eine Schande für die Zauberergesellschaft.", meinte Pansy und deutete dann auf Tracey.  
„Tracey ist nur ein Halbblut, wahrscheinlich genau wie du.", empörte sich Pansy und warf den beiden Mädchen einen gehässigen Blick zu.  
„Immerhin haben wir Gehirn.", murmelte Grace und erntete zustimmendes nicken von Tracey. „Pass auf Fellhurst, sonst sorge ich dafür das du rausfliegst.", zischte Daphne.  
„Du würdest mir einen Gefallen tun.", meinte Grace Schulterzuckend und legte sich auf ihr Bett. Gott das konnten ja tolle Jahre werden.

_Tbc..._


	3. Drittes Kapitel

**_Drittes Kapitel_**

Grace morgen begann damit das sie von Pansy´s kreischender Stimme geweckt wurde. „Was weißt du schon? Jämmerliches Halbblut!" Grace konnte, noch im Halbschlaf, nur erahnen das Tracey und Pansy wohl aneinander geraten waren.  
„Sei still Pansy!", zischte Tracey was ihrer Gesprächspartnerin ein Lachen entlockte. „Oh bitte. Ich habe doch recht. Deine Mutter ist nichts weiter als ein widerlicher Muggel. – Komm Daphne." Grace hörte die Tür auf und zu gehen ehe Tracey schwer seufzte. Grace setzte sich widerwillig auf und schob ihren Vorhang beiseite. Neele schlief noch immer friedlich an ihrem Fußende und ließ sich nicht einmal vom morgendlichen Krach wecken. – Beneidenswertes Vieh, dachte sich Grace und sah dann zu Tracey, die bereits fertig angezogen war.  
„Du solltest dich beeilen.", riet ihr Tracey und suchte sich ihre Unterlagen zusammen.  
„Ihr solltet euch weniger laut streiten.", riet Grace sarkastisch und erhob sich gänzlich. Tracey nickte, hatte ihre Bücher auf dem Arm, machte jedoch keine Anstalten den Schlafsaal verlassen zu wollen.  
„Soll ich warten?", fragte sie dann. Grace nickte nachdem sie kurz überrascht innegehalten hatte. „Sicher." „Dann beeil dich!", zischte Tracey, hatte dabei jedoch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Gemeinsam gingen die beiden Mädchen in die große Halle, die meisten Schüler waren bereits anwesend. Grace Laune stieg als sie ihren Bruder ausmachen konnte. „Morgen Matt.", begrüßte sie ihren Bruder und setzte sich neben ihn auf die lange Bank. „Hey." – meinte ihr Bruder und biss von seinem Toast ab – „Wie gefällt es dir hier?", fragte er dann. Grace warf einen kurzen Blick auf Pansy, welche mit Daphne tief im Gespräch zu sein schien. „Gut.", meinte Grace ironisch.  
Ihre Laune sank prompt ins Bodenlose als sie Draco und einen seiner Freunde sah, die ihr Gegenüber saßen und sie ununterbrochen anstarrten. „Was?", zischte sie ihnen zu. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts, nur das du so ganz anders als dein Bruder bist.", meinte Draco.  
„Ich bin ja auch ein Mädchen.", zischte sie. Warum genau Draco sie eigentlich gleich immer auf tausend brachte, wusste sie selbst nicht, aber sie konnte ihn einfach nicht ausstehen. „Und ganz schön kratzbürstig.", meinte Draco.  
„Und? Was interessiert es dich?", schnappte sie. Konnte sie nicht Fünf Minuten ihre Ruhe haben?  
„Keine schöne Eigenschaft für eine Frau. Du solltest dein Temperament zügeln, sonst findest du nie einen Mann.", stichelte Draco. Grace wäre ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen, aber stattdessen umklammerte sie fest ihr Messer.  
„Draco.", mischte sich nun ihr Bruder ein.  
„Richtig. Entschuldige Matt." - meinte Draco, klang dabei aber nicht im Entferntesten aufrichtig - „Komm wir gehen." Matt nickte zustimmend.  
„Sehen uns.", meinte er zu Grace, die ihm missgelaunt hinterher sah. – Super nun war ihr Bruder auch noch mit dem Idioten befreundet. Bitte, sie wollte sich umbringen! Das war ein Alptraum und er schien immer schlimmer zu werden!  
„Draco hat recht, weißt du? Dein Unreines Blut möchte doch niemand angesehenes haben.", gab Pansy ihre Meinung kund.  
„Und das weißt du woher?", fragte Grace und schmiedete schon wieder Mordpläne. „Das weiß doch jeder.", mischte sich Daphne ein.  
„Komm Grace, wir gehen." Tracey ergriff die innerlich kochende Grace am Arm und zog sie aus der Halle. „Wie lange bekommt man für einen geplanten Mord?"; fragte Grace und sah zu Pansy zurück, ehe sie um die Ecke bogen.  
„Das ist sie gar nicht Wert.", meinte Tracey. „Sag mir lieber, was weißt du über Professor Snape?"  
„Er ist Hauslehrer von Slytherin. - Das war´s.", meinte sie als Tracey sie erwartungsvoll ansah.  
„Gut, merke dir was ich dir sage: Wiederspreche Professor Snape niemals! Und auch keine blöden Bemerkungen auch wenn er dich ungerecht behandelt. – Nur Antworten wenn er dich etwas fragt und genau das tun was er sagt.", riet ihr Tracey als sie in das Kerkergewölbe hinab stiegen.  
Grace fragte sich warum sie so großen Respekt vor ihrem Hauslehrer hatte. Wohl kaum konnte er ein solches Ekelpaket sein. Grace machte sich mehr Sorgen um das Fach an sich. Daheim hatte sie die ihr gestellten Aufgaben immer nur eher schlecht als Recht hinbekommen und das meistens nur mit Hilfe ihres Bruders, der darin ein As zu sein schien.

Grace hatte sich mit Tracey in den hinteren Teil des Klassenraumes gesetzt, was leider dazu führte das sie nun hinter Draco und ihrem Bruder saßen. Und Draco natürlich ließ es sich nicht nehmen sich zu den beiden herum zudrehen. „Hoffst wohl etwas meiner Intelligenz färbt ab, wenn du nah dran bleibst, was Fellhurst?", höhnte Draco.  
„Hoffst wohl ich hau dir eine rein, wenn du weiter solchen Müll von dir gibst, was Malfoy? – Gute Neuigkeit du hast es fast geschafft.", schnappte sie. Der Raum hatte sich bereits weiter mit den Slytherin Schülern gefüllt und auch Pansy und Daphne waren angekommen und hatten sich den Tisch rechts von Grace ausgesucht.  
Grace zuckte zusammen als die Tür plötzlich derart aufflog, sodass sie an der Steinwand abprallte und wieder ins Schloss krachte. Herein, mit schnellen Schritten sodass der schwarze Umhang hinter ihm wehte, kam Professor Snape. Erst ganz vorne wandte er sich in einer ruckartigen Bewegung den Schülern zu, deren Gespräche unnatürlich schnell verstummt waren.  
Professor Snape nahm sich eine Rolle Pergament von seinem Pult und begann die Anwesenheit der Schüler durchzugehen. „Fellhurst, Grace?", schnarrte er dann irgendwann.  
„Anwesend.", ließ sie verlauten. Ihr Hauslehrer sah vom Pergament auf. „Grace und Matthew…..Fellhurst, unsere beiden…Neueroberungen.", schnarrte ihr Professor und sein Blick glitt von ihrem Bruder zu ihr. Grace fühlte sich mehr als unwohl, aber da machte er auch schon weiter.  
Nachdem Professor Snape fertig war, wandte er sich der Tafel zu und tippte mit dem Zauberstab dagegen, sodass Zutaten und Zubereitung eines Tranks erschienen. Grace konnte nicht einmal sagen um welchen Trank es sich handelte. Aber das schlimmste? Sie sollten ihn auch noch alleine brauen! Grace ahnte jetzt schon dass sie die Doppelstunde brauchen würde um auch nur überhaupt ansatzweise etwas Annehmbares zustande zu bringen. Vielleicht würde ihr Bruder ihr ja, hier und da, helfen.  
Grace machte es Tracey nach und suchte sich zunächst ihre Sachen zusammen, bestehend aus einem Kessel, einem Messer und ihren Zutaten. Sie konnte ihr eigenes Herz schlagen hören, als sie sich die Anleitung durchlas. – Nun, das klang nicht allzu kompliziert, aber das hieß nichts.  
Grace entfachte ein Feuer unter ihrem Kessel und nahm sich den ersten Schritt vor.  
_Belladonnaessenz_. Grace achtete genau darauf die exakte Menge an Flüssigkeit in ihren Kessel zu schütten. Diese musste sie nun Zwanzig Minuten brauen lassen. Grace sah unsicher in den Kessel. – Die dunkle Flüssigkeit brodelte darin vor sich her.  
_2 Bund Löffelkraut fein gehackt_. Grace sah auf die zwei unterschiedlichen Pflanzen, die auf ihrem Tisch lagen. Welche war welche? Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrem Bruder, der bereits immer wieder zu seiner Schwester sah. Kurz hob er seine eigene richtige Pflanze hoch. Grace nickte und nahm sich die grünen Blätter, deren Ränder leicht gerillt aussahen.  
Nachdem sie diese, ihrer Meinung nach, fein gehackt hatte ließ sie die Pflanzenstücke in den Kessel fallen nachdem die zwanzig Minuten um waren. Danach drehte sie die Flüssigkeit dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn. Sie konnte beobachten wie aus dem Schwarz ein dunkles grün wurde.  
Als nächstes nahm Grace das Nieskraut und hackte auch dieses fein ehe sie es in das Gebräu warf, das daraufhin heftiger zu brodeln anfing. Abermals drehte sie dreimal, jedoch gegen den Uhrzeigersinn.  
Und zu guter letzt ließ sie den _Flubberwurmschleim _in den Kessel fallen. Ihr Gebräu hörte daraufhin an auf zu brodeln und nahm eine dunkel gelbe Flüssigkeit an. Oje! – Eigentlich sollte das ganze doch hellblau werden. Und sie war sich sicher gewesen die richtige Menge genommen zu haben.  
Grace sah zu ihrem Bruder, vielleicht wusste er was zu tun war; wie ihr Schlamassel noch zu beheben war, aber als sie aufsah sah sie geradewegs in das Gesicht ihres Lehrers. – Super!  
„Miss Fellhurst, was wird das?", schnarrte ihr Lehrer und sah kurz in den Kessel. „Der Trank.", sagte sie und sah flüchtig zu ihrem Bruder der verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelte. Auch ihrem Lehrer war ihr kurzer Seitenblick nicht entgangen. „Möchten Sie dass Ihr Bruder Ihnen die Hand hält?", schnarrte Professor Snape gehässig. „Nein Sir.", presste sie zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor.  
„Ist Ihnen bewusst welchen Trank Sie brauen sollten?", quetschte er sie weiter aus. Grace war sich sicher dass er wusste, dass sie es nicht wusste. – Dieses Ekelpaket!  
„Nein und es ist mir auch egal!", schnappte sie und funkelte ihn wütend an. Kurz, aber das bildete sie sich wohl ein, schien es als würde er in ihren Augen etwas sehen das sie nicht begreifen konnte. Aber Grace wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit neben sich, als Pansy und Daphne gehässig kicherten. „Wart ihr das?", zischte sie.  
„Miss Fellhurst, machen Sie nicht andere für Ihre Inkompetenz verantwortlich.", schnarrte er und nahm sich eine Probe ihres Tranks. Grace ahnte jetzt schon dass diese Note schlecht ausfallen würde. „Dann sollte ich Sie vielleicht für Ihren Unterrichtsstil verantwortlich machen."; zischte sie wütend.  
„Nachsitzen Miss Fellhurst. Morgen nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro!"

Grace stürmte am Ende der Stunde hinaus. „Grace!"  
Seufzend wurde sie langsamer und drehte sich um. „Was Matt?", fragte sie und konnte Draco hinter ihrem Bruder ausmachen, der breit und Schadensfroh am Grinsen war. – Warum waren alle nur solche Ekelpakete? - Sicher sie hatten mit Professor Snape eben den besten Lehrer!  
„Du solltest wirklich mehr lernen.", riet ihr Bruder ihr. „Danke für den Tipp.", erwiderte sie sarkastisch.  
„Dämlich und aufbrausend. – Das sind schon zwei nicht wirklich anziehende Eigenschaften.", stichelte Draco und hatte dabei sichtlich viel Spaß. „Komm Grace.", Tracey kam aus dem Klassenraum und zog die wütende Schwarzhaarige mit sich. „Lass mich, ich werde ihn in Grund und Boden stampfen.", jammerte Grace, machte aber keine Anstalten sich aus Tracey´s Griff zu befreien. „Willst du noch mehr Nachsitzen aufgebrummt bekommen? Und das schon am zweiten Tag?", fragte Tracey und hob dabei eine geschwungene Augenbraue.  
„Fein.", murmelte Grace.  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg hinunter zur Hütte des Wildhüters, welcher bereits vor seiner Türe auf die Schüler wartete und äußerst nervös aussah. „Kommt, kommt.", meinte Hagrid, sobald alle Schüler anwesend waren. Zunächst dachte Grace, würden sie in den Wald gehen, aber Hagrid führte sie über einen kleinen Weg der um den Wald herum führte. Zum stehen kamen sie schließlich auf einer Lichtung, die genauso gut eine Koppel sein konnte.  
„Stellt euch dort vorne am Zaun auf.", meinte Hagrid. „So dass alle etwas sehen können." Grace stellte sich mit Tracey weiter nach hinten.  
„Schlagt bitte eure Bücher auf.", bat Hagrid und wirkte etwas unkoordiniert und unsicher.  
„Wie denn? – Wie sollen wir sie aufbekommen?", giftete Malfoy, der sein Buch mit einem Seil zusammen gebunden hatte. Grace selbst hatte, wie die meisten auch, einen Gürtel um das Buch geschnallt. Hagrid starrte die Schülerscharr etwas dümmlich an. „Hat denn keiner von euch das Buch aufbekommen?", fragte er dann und erntete übereinstimmendes Kopfschütteln.  
„Ihr müsst sie streicheln.", erklärte er dann als wäre es ganz selbstverständlich. Er nahm Hermines Buch und streichelte den Rücken, das Buch öffnete sich und blieb ruhig in Hagrids großer Hand liegen.  
„Oh wie dumm wir alle waren, da hätten wir auch selber drauf kommen können.", höhnte Malfoy der neben Grace stand. „Malfoy.", zischte sie. Auch wenn sie selber diese Bücher überhaupt nicht witzig fand, so musste er Hagrid nicht noch mehr verunsichern. Draco warf Grace lediglich einen herablassenden Blick zu, ehe er sich umwandte um mit Crabbe und Goyle zu reden. Hagrid verschwand daraufhin um die Tiere zu holen, über die sie heute etwas lernen sollten.  
„Diese Schule geht noch vor die Hunde. Mein Vater kriegt einen Anfall wenn ich ihm das erzähle.", stichelte Malfoy laut. „Halt den Mund Malfoy.", zischte Harry und auch Grace grollte seinen Namen. Grace blendete jedoch alles aus als sie diese Tiere sah, die Hagrid am Zaun festband. „Hippogreife.", erklärte er glücklich.  
Grace hörte Draco genervt aufstöhnen. „Dieser Hirnlose Trottel darf nun auch noch unterrichten.", höhnte er. Crabbe und Goyle nickten zustimmend, es würde Grace auf wundern wenn sie mal für sich denken würden. „Sei nicht so gemein, Malfoy.", zischte Grace. „Du kennst Hagrid wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig wie ich, also kannst du dir kein Urteil darüber machen.", flüsterte sie leise, um die anderen und vor allem Hagrid nicht zu stören. „Ach Fellhurst.", meinte er schließlich seufzend und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. „Du weißt ja gar nicht wie es eigentlich sein könnte. – Stell dir eine Gesellschaft vor, in denen es nur reinblütige Zauberer gibt." Grace sah zweifelnd zu ihm auf. „Was soll damit sein? Du kannst jemanden nicht wegen seiner Abstammung beurteilen.", meinte sie und erntete ein gespielt enttäuschtes Seufzend von Malfoy. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Fellhurst."  
Die beiden wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne als Harry, auf den Rücken des Hippogreifes, wieder auf der Lichtung landete. Grace hörte Draco schnauben ehe er nach vorne ging.  
„Du bist gar nicht gefährlich oder? Du blödes Vieh!" Der Hippogreif, den Hagrid Seidenschnabel nannte bäumte sich auf und traf Draco. Draco wand sich auf dem Boden, man konnte sehen wie sich Umhang und das weiße Hemd rot färbten. Erst als Hermine Hagrid riet ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, erstarrte der Riese aus seiner kurzfristigen starre. „Richtig, richtig." – murmelte er – „Der Unterricht ist beendet!"  
„Mein armer Draco.", hörte Grace Pansy rufen und musste trotz der ernsten Situation schmunzeln. „Und was machen wir mit der freien Stunde?", fragte Tracey, die von ihrem Beobachtungsplatz weiter vorne wieder kam. Grace zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hausaufgaben und den restlichen Tag genießen?", schlug Grace vor.

Als Grace am Abend die große Halle nach dem Essen verließ, ging sie nicht hinunter in die Kerker sondern zum Krankenflügel. Sie wollte nach Draco sehen, immerhin hatte er nicht auf den Unterricht geachtet weil er sich mit ihr gezankt hatte. Und auch wenn Grace es nicht wollte, so fühlte sie sich doch etwas schuldig.  
„Oh Schulleiter, Professor.", grüßte sie die beiden Männer welche vor der Flügeltür standen und sich leise unterhielten. „Guten Abend Miss Fellhurst.", grüßte der Schulleiter sie zurück und hatte wie fast immer ein mildes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte er dann weiter und musterte sie Aufmerksam. „Doch Sir. – I-ich wollte nach Draco sehen.", gestand sie. Der Schulleiter nickte verstehend. „Mr. Malfoy hatte bisher noch keinen Besuch, da wird er sich sicher freuen. Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen. – Nicht wahr Professor Snape?" Ihr Hauslehrer warf ihr nur einen kurzen Blick zu ehe er knapp nickte.  
„Oh sagen Sie mir Miss Fellhurst. Wie geht es Ihrer Mutter, ich habe sie so lange nicht gesehen?" Grace lächelte höfflich. „Danke Sir, Ihr geht es sehr gut.", meinte sie und fragte sich wie lange Professor Dumbeldore wohl schon Schulleiter war. „Du erinnerst dich noch an Olivia Fellhurst, nicht wahr Severus?", fragte ihr Schulleiter. „In der Tat Schulleiter, wenn Sie gestatten.", schnarrte ihr Hauslehrer und machte sich eilig davon. Grace sah ihm hinterher. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen Miss Fellhurst. – Und vor Ausgangsspeere sind Sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.", zwinkerte ihr Schulleiter. „Sicher Sir."  
Grace wartete bis Professor Dumbledore um die Ecke verschwunden war, ehe sie eintrat und die Tür leise hinter sich schloss. Da nur eines der Betten belegt war, war es nicht schwer zu erraten in welchem Draco wohl lag.  
„Was willst du hier? Dich lustig machen?", zischte Draco. Grace betrachtete seinen bandagierten Arm und die Kratzer im Gesicht. „Eigentlich wollte ich nach dir sehen und dir Gesellschaft leisten, aber ich kann auch wieder gehen!", schnappte sie. Was hatte sie sich auch nur dabei gedacht? Sollte ihr doch egal sein, ob es ihm gut ging oder nicht!  
„Warte!", hielt er Grace schließlich auf und umfasste ihr Handgelenk. „Setz dich.", forderte er dann. Grace wartete einige Sekunden ehe sie sich setzte, nicht das er dachte das sie das tat was er sagte.  
„Ich bleibe nicht lange." - versprach sie – „Nicht das Pansy ausrastet wenn sie mich hier findet. Wo ist sie überhaupt?", Grace sah sich um. Auf mehr Streit hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust. „Mach dir da keine Sorgen. Bisher bist du die einzige die gekommen ist."  
„Wirklich?", fragte Grace und hob eine Augenbraue. „Sind ja tolle Freunde die du da hast." Grace und Draco saßen die restliche Zeit in Schweigen gehüllt beieinander, zumindest bis Grace sich verabschiedete, da bald die Ausgangsspeere beginnen würde. „Sehen uns dann.", meinte sie und beeilte sich in die Kerker zu kommen. Außerdem musste sie an Professor Snape denken, wenn dieser seine Mutter aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte, wusste er vielleicht auch wer ihr Vater war? Aber wie sollte sie ihn das nur fragen? Aber sie sollte ihre Chance beim Nachsitzen morgen Abend nutzen, wann sonst konnte sie ihn alleine treffen, ohne das es vor allem Matthew auf fiel.

_Tbc..._


	4. Viertes Kapitel

**_Viertes Kapitel_**

Der Freitagmorgen begann wie die anderen Tage auch. – Mit dem Geschrei von Pansy Parkinson. Grace schwor sich das sie ihr irgendwann eine reinhauen würde, wenn sie nicht bald damit aufhören würde. Grace öffnete genervt die Augen und seufzte. Warum musste sie auch ausgerechnet diesen Schlafsaal haben? Sie seufzte abermals und erhob sich schließlich. Sie konnte nur hoffen in den Ferien etwas mehr schlaf zu bekommen. Grace schob die Vorhänge ihres Bettes beiseite und erhob sich gänzlich. „Da ist sie ja.", giftete Pansy sofort.  
Grace, welche noch nicht einmal richtig wach war hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Was?", schnappte sie zurück. Daphne lächelte gehässig, ehe sie weiter auf Grace zutrat und ihr etwas unter die Nase hielt. – Ihren Stundenplan.  
„Muggelkunde? Das sagt ja wohl schon alles. Ganz klar das du Unrein bist." Grace schnaubte.  
„Was habt ihr nur ständig von dem Blutstatus Gerede! Lieber kein Reinblut als kein Gehirn. Ganz ehrlich? – Euch hat man als Kinder zu heiß gebadet!", giftete Grace. Sie würde sich das nicht von den beiden gefallen lassen!  
„Pass lieber auf was du sagst! Ich kann gar nicht verstehen wieso sich mein Draco mit deinem Bruder abgibt.", zischte sie, die Hand fest um ihren Zauberstab. „Lass meinen Bruder aus dem Spiel!", flüsterte Grace und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Pansy schnaubte abwertend. „Was sonst? Er ist wie du, nichts weiter als eine Schande für die ganze Reinblütige Zauberergesellschaft."  
Ehe Grace wusste was sie eigentlich tat, hatte sie ausgeholt und Pansy eine Verpasst, sodass diese taumelnd zu Boden ging. Sogar die Lippe blutete leicht. „Rede nie wieder so über meinen Bruder, meine Mutter und auch nicht über meinen Vater!", zischte Grace und verschwand im Bad.  
Dort lehnte sie sich gegen die verschlossene Tür und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Sie hoffte dass sie ihren Vater finden würde und dass all das dumme Gerede dann endlich Ruhe hatte. Wie gerne hätte sie jetzt mit ihrem Bruder geredet, aber in letzter Zeit sah sie ihn nur selten. Grace fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht ehe sie sich für die Schule fertig machte.  
Das Frühstück brachte sie dann schnell hinter sich, weil ihr die spöttischen Blicke von Pansy und Daphne sehr wohl bewusst waren. Sie verabschiedete sich von Tracey, diese würde sie dann erst wieder in Verwandlung am Mittag sehen. Wahrsagen brachte Grace nur mit Müh und Not hinter sich. Sie wusste nicht was sie sich vorgestellt hatte darunter, aber irgendwie war es nicht das was sie erhofft hatte. Zumal Professor Trelawney nicht wirklich den Anschein machte als würde sie irgendwas können. In der Muggelwelt würde man sie als Hochstaplerin beschuldigen. – Mit Recht wie Grace fand. Die zweite Stunde hatte sie dann Muggelkunde und hoffte dass diese Stunde besser werden würde.

Das Klassenzimmer befand sich im ersten Stock, was Grace recht schnell erreichte. „Grace." Die angesprochene sah zu ihrem Bruder, während sich auf ihre Lippen ein Lächeln legte. „Hi Matty." Grace ließ sich neben ihn auf den Stuhl nieder. „Wie geht's dir?", fragte Matthew und sah zu seiner Schwester herüber.  
„Gut.", meinte sie schnell. – Zu schnell. Grace seufzte. „Es ist einfach ständig der Streit mit Pansy und Daphne, die blöden Bemerkungen von Malfoy. – Alles was ich will ist meine Ruhe Matty. – Meine Ruhe und unseren Vater finden.", plapperte sie schließlich drauflos und fühlte sich danach gleich viel besser.  
„Geh den Streitereien einfach aus dem Weg Grace. – Das bringt doch nichts.", meinte Matthew und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das sagst du so einfach.", schnaubte sie. Es war ja nicht das sie es auf Streit ankommen lassen würde. – Zumindest nicht immer. Matthew neben ihr seufzte verzweifelt auf und wandte sich dann der Lehrerin zu, die mit weiteren Schülern den Klassenraum betrat.  
Professor Burbage war eine sehr nette Frau, wie alle bald Bemerken sollten. Nicht einmal sagte sie etwas Schlechtes über Muggel oder reinblütige Zauberer, sondern eher das alle eigentlich gleich waren und das trennen der _Rassen_ zu nichts führte.  
Grace hörte ihrer Lehrerin interessiert zu. – Tausendmal besser als der Wahrsageunterricht.  
„Bist du bereit für dein nachsitzen nachher?", flüsterte Matthew ihr zu. Grace warf ihm einen schiefen Seitenblick zu. „Ich werde es überleben.", meinte sie und hatte nicht vor ihn in ihren Plan einzuweihen, würde er doch eh nur versuchen sie davon abzuhalten. Und noch mehr Zankereien konnte sie wirklich nicht gebrauchen.  
Grace lauschte den Ausführungen ihrer Lehrerin und fand es teilweise etwas abwegig wie sich Zauberer vorstellten wie Muggel ihren Alltag bewältigen. Nach ihrer Stunde Muggelkunde, wollte Grace die kurze Pause nutzen um nach ihrem Vater zu suchen, weswegen ihr Weg sie in die Bibliothek führte. Madam Pince beäugte sie misstrauisch. Nicht viele Schüler hielten sich in den Pausen freiwillig in der Bibliothek auf. Grace nickte ihr dennoch zu.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, können Sie mir sagen wo ich Jahrbücher finde?", Grace fühlte sich in Gegenwart der älteren Dame unwohl, aber das sollte sie nicht abhalten. „In der letzten Reihe auf der linken Seite.", krächzte Madam Pince. Grace nickte abermals ehe sie sich abwandte.  
Ihre Finger strichen über die vielen alten, in Leder gebundenen Bücher, jedes mit einem Jahr versehen.  
Grace stoppte als sie an den Jahresbüchern der Gryffindors angekommen war. – _1977_. Ihre Mutter müsste da im Sechsten Schuljahr gewesen sein. Grace suchte nach dem des Siebten Jahres, was sie leider nicht finden konnte und nahm dann doch das andere. Sie zog das dicke Buch hervor. – Und was nun? Sie konnte schlecht jeden der Männer darin kontaktieren. Außerdem, wer sagte ihr dass ihr Vater nicht aus einem anderen Haus kam, oder gar nicht magisch war? Grace seufzte als sie begriff dass ihr das Jahrbuch auch nicht weiterhelfen würde. Ihr blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig als jemanden zu finden, der sie während der Schulzeit kannte. – Snape? Dieser hatte immerhin so gewirkt als würde er ihre Mutter kennen. Außerdem war er ihr Hauslehrer, da konnte er ihr doch wohl etwas unter die Arme greifen oder?

Grace musste sich beeilen um noch pünktlich in die dritte Etage zu kommen. Professor McGonagall schien nicht jemand zu sein, die darüber hinweg sah wenn man zu spät kam. Gerade rechtzeitig flitzte sie durch den Türspalt und setzte sich neben Tracey, welche sie Kopfschüttelnd ansah.  
„Wo warst du?", fragte diese. „In der Bibliothek.", flüsterte Grace zurück und versuchte gleichzeitig dem Unterricht zu folgen.  
„Warum?", fragte Tracey weiter. Grace seufzte und musterte ihre Sitznachbarin lange. „Weil ich meinen Vater suche.", erklärte Grace zögerlich. Hoffentlich begann Tracey nicht ihr einen Vortrag zu halten, ganz so wie Matthew es tun würde. Tracey aber nickte nur. „Und? Was gefunden?", fragte sie stattdessen und erntete ein Kopfschüttelnd von Grace.  
Die beiden wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne, wo Professor McGonagall gerade erklärte wie sie einen Becher gefüllt mit Wasser in einen kleinen Brunnen verwandeln sollten. Danach durfte die Klasse es selbst versuchen. Grace bemerkte erst jetzt, das Gryffindor und Slytherin nur wenig aneinander gerieten. Das mochte wohl auch daran liegen das Draco noch immer im Krankenflügel lag und wenn es nach Grace ging, dann sollte man ihn dort nie wieder gehen lassen. So hatte sie immerhin etwas ihre Ruhe.  
Grace notierte sich rasch die Aufgaben, die sie bis zum nächsten Mal machen sollten, schnappte sich dann ihre Tasche und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Auf dem Flur stieß sie mit Tracey zusammen, welche ungeduldig auf Grace gewartet hatte. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf in die Bibliothek um dort ihre Aufgaben zu machen.  
Tracey schnappte sich direkt ein Buch, das recht alt aussah und in einem grauen Buchumschlag gefasst worden war. „Das beste Buch für Verwandlungsaufgaben.", erklärte Tracey und legte das Buch auf dem runden Tisch ab, an dem Grace bereits saß. „Gut zu wissen.", meinte Grace und blätterte durch das Buch, bis sie eine passende Seite gefunden hatte.  
In Stille arbeiteten die beiden an ihren Aufgaben, bis es beinahe Zeit für das Mittagessen in der großen Halle war. „Grace?" Die angesprochene sah überrascht auf, Geradwegs in das Gesicht der braunhaarigen Gryffindor. – Hermine, wenn sie sich recht an die Zugfahrt erinnerte.  
„Was willst du?", zischte Tracey, die ebenfalls aufsah. Grace stupste ihre bisher wohl einzige Schulfreundin sachte an. „Was ist?", fragte Grace dann und sah fragend zu Hermine auf. Dieser war die Situation wohl mehr als unangenehm. „Kann ich mich dazu setzen? Ich brauche das Buch ebenfalls.", erklärte Hermine und deutete mit dem Kopf auf das Buch, das aufgeschlagen vor den beiden Slytherin lag.  
„Sicher, oder?", fragte Grace und warf Tracey einen Seitenblick zu. „Sicher." – meinte diese und klaubte ihre Sachen zusammen – „Ich bin eh fertig. Sehen uns dann beim Essen Grace.", zischte Tracey. „Okay."  
Grace sah Tracey hinterher ehe sie Hermine das Buch zuschob. „Danke.", meinte diese und setzte sich neben Grace. Das Bild einer Gryffindor und einer Slytherin, welche ruhig nebeneinander ihre Aufgaben machten und dabei sich nicht ständig angifteten würde es wohl so schnell kein weiteres Mal geben.

Beim Mittagessen hatte Tracey zum Glück wieder bessere Laune. Grace hatte kurz gefürchtet dass diese ihr den Zwischenfall böse nehmen würde, aber das tat Tracey nicht.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt noch?", fragte Tracey, während sie ihre Kartoffeln auf dem Teller hin und her schob. Grace zuckte mit den Schultern. Etwas Zeit hatte sie noch bis sie zum Nachsitzen musste.  
„Wir könnten Malfoy besuchen.", schlug Tracey grinsend vor. „Was?" – schnappte Grace, sah dann aber das breite Grinsen. Gut das Spiel konnten auch zwei spielen – „Sicher.", meinte Grace dann und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht.", fügte sie hinzu und erhob sich. „Dann komm."  
„Aber…"; rief Tracey ihr hinterher ehe sie sich ebenfalls erhob um Grace hinterher zu gehen.  
„Das war doch nur Spaß.", meinte Tracey als sie Grace eingeholt hatte. „Traust du dich etwa nicht?", stichelte Grace und setzte ihren Weg fort.  
„Natürlich.", empörte sich Tracey.  
Wenig später standen die beiden Mädchen im Krankenflügel. „Geht es euch nicht gut?", fragte Madam Pomfrey, welche direkt zu ihnen herüber kam. „Doch, doch. Wir wollten Malfoy besuchen.", Grace deutete auf den blonden Jungen. „Sicher, sicher."  
„Hallo Malfoy.", begrüßte Grace ihn. Draco sah überrascht zu den beiden Mädchen herüber. „Was wollt ihr hier?", zischte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Wir können auch wieder gehen." - giftete Grace. - „Sicherlich hast du Unmengen an Besucher." Draco sah zu der schwarzhaarigen herüber. „Du und Davis seit die einzigen."  
Grace musste zugeben das nahm ihr etwas die Segel aus dem Wind. Sie hatte damit gerechnet das Pansy, Daphne aber auch Crabbe und Goyle ständig hier herumscharwenzeln würden. Grace sah kurz zu Tracey die ebenfalls nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Es war noch niemand da außer uns?", fragte Grace und setzte sich an das Bett. Vergessen waren die Sticheleien.  
„Professor Dumbeldore und Professor Snape.", zählte Draco seinen raren Besuch auf. „Das zählt nicht.", mischte sich Tracey ein und legte ihre Tasche beiseite. „Und ich hätte gedacht das Pansy dich rundum pflegt und hegt.", stichelte Tracey weiter, hatte dabei doch ein offensichtliches Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Falsch gedacht Davis.", konterte Draco, der aber nicht wirklich danach aussah als hätte er Lust sich zu streiten. „Wann kommst du wieder raus? So schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein, oder?", fragte Grace. „Weiß nicht.", meinte Draco zögerlich.  
Grace und Tracey blieben solange bis Grace zum nachsitzen musste. Tracey wünschte ihr noch viel Glück und bog dann um die Ecke in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum ab. Grace selbst blieb vor der Bürotür ihres Hauslehrers stehen.  
Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe sie zögerlich klopfte. Erst als das schnarrende „Herein.", von der anderen Seite der Tür kam, trat sie ein. „Miss Fellhurst, ich dachte schon Sie wollen noch länger draußen stehen bleiben."  
Grace erstarrte kurz. Woher wollte er wissen wie lange sie dort draußen stand? „Nein.", meinte sie demnach nur und sah sich in dem Raum um. Die Wände waren kaum zu erkennen, denn überall standen Regale, die bis zur Decke reichten, und mit seltsamen und teilweisen ekligen Dingen gefüllt waren. Professor Snape saß an einem runden Tisch auf dem mehrere Zettel verstreut lagen.  
„Also Professor, was soll ich machen?", fragte sie schließlich als ihr Hauslehrer noch nicht aufgesehen hatte und weiter seine Feder in rote Tinte tauchte um die vor ihm liegenden Hausarbeiten zu korrigieren.  
„Ordnen Sie die Zaubertrankzutaten und räumen aus was nicht mehr verwendbar ist.", raunzte er ohne in seiner Arbeit inne zuhalten. Grace drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. „Aber Professor, das schaffte ich nicht an einem Tag.", empörte sie sich.  
Professor Snape sah nun doch auf, wobei die Haare ihm in das Gesicht fielen. „Dann sollten sie sich beeilen.", war alles was er sagte und sah wieder auf das Pergament vor sich.  
Grace seufzte und legte ihre Tasche auf einem der Stühle ab ehe sie zum ersten Regal ging. Wie sollte sie das alles nur schaffen? Entmutigt nahm sie das erste Einmachglas und besah sich den Inhalt. – _Flubberwürmer_.

Grace seufzte und trat stolz einige Schritte zurück um ihr Werk zu betrachten. Ihr war nichts anderes übrig geblieben als das erste regal auszuräumen und dann Alphabetisch zu ordnen. Genauso musste sie es mit den anderen gefühlten hundert Regalen auch noch machen. Während sie Professor Snape immer wieder flüchtig angesehen hatte, hatte ihr Hauslehrer nicht einmal zu ihr herüber gesehen um zu schauen was sie tat. Grace befürchtete dass er sie die ganze Nacht ihr schuften lassen würde, bis sie wirklich jedes Regal sortiert hatte. All die Dinge die nicht mehr zu gebrauchen waren, hatte sie auf dem kleinen Tisch abgestellt der nicht weit entfernt von den Regalen stand. Wohin auch sonst damit?  
Entnervt machte sie sich schließlich an das zweite Regal und nahm eines der Gläser herunter. Leider war es nicht beschriftet und die seltsame Pflanze hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Kurz überlegte sie ob sie Professor Snape fragen sollte, aber das ließ sie dann doch lieber. Vorsichtig schraubte sie das Glas auf und blickte die grünen Blätter ratlos an. Ohne nachzudenken hob sie das Gefäß weiter an und roch daran.  
_Einmal, Zweimal, Dreimal._  
Grace bemerkte nur wie ihr plötzlich schwindelig wurde und alles sich zu drehen begann.  
Sie spürte wie ihre Beine nachgaben und es schwarz wurde.  
Als sie das nächste Mal ihre Augen aufschlug befand sie sich auf dem Boden liegen wieder. Professor Snape kniete über ihr und hatte das erste Mal seit Grace ihn kannte etwas, das man als Sorge bezeichnen hätte können, in den sonst dunklen Augen stehend. Allerdings verschwand dies so schnell, das sie sich hinterher nicht mehr sicher war, ob sie nicht nur doch halluziniert hatte. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie und richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf. Professor Snape reichte ihr ein Becher gefüllt mit Wasser, den sie austrinken sollte.  
„Sie waren derart schlau und haben am frischen Baldrian gerochen.", erwiderte ihr Hauslehrer voller Sarkasmus. „Bleiben Sie noch einen Moment sitzen und dann machen Sie hier weiter."  
Grace sah entgeistert zu ihm auf. „Professor ich würde mich gerne ausruhen gehen. Mir ist noch immer Schwindelig.", bat sie ihn und erntete ein Schnauben seinerseits.  
„Miss Fellhurst, Sie können noch Zehn mal am Baldrian riechen und Ohnmächtig werden. – Sie gehen erst wenn sie ihr Nachsitzen abgearbeitet hatte. Keine Sorge ich habe Zeit." Grace sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. Wie konnte jemand nur so ein Widerling sein?  
„Fein Professor, aber ich werde meine Mutter darüber benachrichtigen.", zischte sie wütend. Das _der_ noch Unterrichten durfte! Irgendjemand musste ihn doch in seine Schranke weisen.  
„Tun Sie das Miss Fellhurst und sagen Sie ihrer Mutter sie soll sich dann an den Schulleiter wenden.", konterte er unbeeindruckt. Grace schnaubte, dass er so ruhig blieb machte sie nur noch wütender! Dann aber besann sie sich, dass sie ja eigentlich etwas von ihm wissen wollte, blieb also leise und machte mit ihrer Arbeit weiter.  
Es musste spät sein, kurz nach der Ausgangssperre als sie irgendwann schließlich fertig war. „Sie können dann gehen.", schnarrte ihr Hauslehrer. Grace nickte, nahm ihre Tasche, machte jedoch keine Anstalten zu gehen. „Professor?", fragte sie schließlich und wartete bis er zu ihr aufsah.  
„Kennen Sie meine Mutter? – Ich meine waren Sie mit ihr auf der Schule?" Niemand konnte wohl ahnen was es Grace an Überwindung kostete das zu fragen. – Gerade ihn! „Bitte. Ja oder nein?", drängte sie ihn als er nichts sagte.  
Ihr Lehrer maß sie eines weiteren Blickes. „In der Tat kenne ich Ihre Mutter Miss Fellhurst, wenn das dann alles wäre..", schnarrte er und wurde von Grace unterbrochen. „Wissen Sie mit wem sie in ihrer Schulzeit befreundet war? Ich…."  
„Miss Fellhurst." – nun lag es an ihrem Lehrer sie zu unterbrechen – „Gehen Sie in ihre Räume und belästigen Sie mich nicht mit ihren Nichtigkeiten." Grace verstand nicht worin der plötzliche Stimmungswandel kam, fand es jedoch besser es so zu belassen. Ihr Hauslehrer machte sich sicherlich einen Spaß aus ihrem gebettelte. Wie konnte sie nur denken er würde helfen? Dann musste sie eben jemand anderen finden. Enttäuscht nickte sie und ging letztendlich. – Was ein Widerling!

_Tbc..._


	5. Fünftes Kapitel

**_Fünftes Kapitel_**

Eine knappe Woche später, an einem verregneten Donnerstag, durfte Draco die Krankenstation wieder verlassen. Grace, welche beim Frühstück bereits schlechte Laune hatte, wünschte sich er wäre noch mindestens drei Wochen dort geblieben. Die ganze Zeit durfte sich das ganze Slytherin Haus anhören, wie weh sein Arm ihm doch tat und das er natürlich keine Hausaufgaben machen konnte. – Ekelhaft!  
Grace warf ihm einen kurzen genervten Blick zu, welchen er gleich auffing. „Fellhurst, wie wäre es wenn du meine Hausaufgaben machst?", fragte er mit breitem provozierenden Grinsen. „Wie wäre es wenn du dein Gehirn suchst? Anscheinend hast du es verloren!", zischte sie und erhob sich. Die kurzen Momente in denen sie ohne Zanken im Krankenflügel verbracht hatten, waren längst vorbei. Die beiden waren schnell in ihre alten Muster verfallen. Zu Grace Unmut stand nun auch noch eine weitere Stunde Zaubertränke mit den Gryffindors an. – Es gab _nichts_ was sie _lieber_ getan hätte.  
Grace schnappte sich Tracey, welche protestierte das sie noch nicht mit ihrem Frühstück fertig war, aber Grace störte das nicht. Sie wollte nur noch raus!  
„Ist ja gut! Nun zieh doch nicht so.", seufzte Tracey genervt und entwand sich dem Griff. „Deine Stimmungsschwankungen sind schlimmer als bei jeder Schwangeren.", lachte Tracey, verstummte jedoch als Grace ihr nur einen bösen Seitenblick zuwarf. „Bei einigen Leuten hier kann man nur schlechte Laune bekommen." Und dazu zählte Grace alle außer Tracey, ihren Bruder und sich selbst. Gemeinsam gingen die beiden Mädchen hinunter in die Kerker und suchten sich bereits einen Platz. Zu Grace Unmut setzte sich Malfoy zusammen mit ihrem Bruder eine Reihe vor ihnen hin. Grace gefiel es gar nicht das ihr Bruder so viel Zeit mit dem platinblonden Jungen verbrachte. War nur zu hoffen dass er selbst nicht so wurde. Als wenig später auch Pansy und Daphne den Klassenraum betraten ließ Grace ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Konnte es noch schlimmer werden?

Kurz nachdem der Unterricht begonnen hatte, konnte Grace diese Frage mit _ja_ beantworten. Sie sollten eine Schrumpflösung brauen und sie war sich sicher dass ihr Ergebnis nicht besser sein würde, als bei ihrer ersten Stunde. Professor Snape, der wohl einen Narren an Malfoy gefressen hatte, beauftrage Ron Malfoys Wurzeln zu schneiden, als dieser kundtat das sein Arm schmerzen würde. Nicht nur Grace fiel auf das Malfoy hämisch grinste als Professor Snape zurück auf sein Pergament sah. So sehr wie Snape Malfoy zu mögen schien, so sehr schien er Ron und Harry – generell alle Gryffindors – zu hassen. Sein eigenes Haus jedoch schien er absolut und offenkundig zu bevorzugen. – Außer Grace selbst. Sie konnte wohl froh sein nicht auch noch in Gryffindor zu sein, dann nämlich, da war sie sich sicher, hätte er ihr das Leben noch schwerer gemacht.  
„Professor Snape? Weasley verunstaltet meine Wurzel, Sir." Grace sah auf als Snape sich erhob und zu den dreien – Harry, Ron und Draco – hinüber schritt. Sie konnte schon verstehen warum Ron so unachtsam damit umgegangen war und hatte deshalb mitleid als Snape Rons eigene fein säuberlich geschnittenen Wurzelstücke Malfoy gab. Gleichzeitig war sie froh das sie nicht diejenige war die unter Snapes Stimmungen leiden musste. Sobald die Gryffindors da waren, schien sie Luft zu sein. – Sehr gut.  
Grace schälte gerade ihre Schrumpelfeige als Neville Longbottom, ebenfalls Gryffindor, vor seinem blubbernden Zaubertrank stand, welcher eigentlich giftgüner Farbe sein sollte. Seiner jedoch war Orange, was Professor Snape ebenfalls nicht entgangen war. Grace warf einen raschen Blick in ihren kessel. Ihr Trank schimmerte Lila, ebenfalls kein gutes Ergebnis. Snape begann Neville vor der Klasse bloß zu stellen, während dieser leicht zu zittern begann und die Farbe ihm aus dem Gesicht. Als Snape verkündete er würde seinen Trank am Ende der Stunde an Nevilles Kröte testen, schauderte es selbst Grace. Niemals würde sie zu lassen, das ihrem Tier etwas getan wurde.  
Als sie dann ihre Rattenmilz in den Kessel fallen ließ und wie vorgegeben den Trank umrührte, hörte sie wie Harry, Ron und ein weiterer Gryffindor über Sirius Black sprachen. – Grace hatte von Tracey ebenfalls erfahren das er aus Askaban ausgebrochen sei. Und Askaban sei wohl kein Ort aus dem man _mal eben_ ausbrach. Und nun sollte eben jener Mörder nicht weit von hier gesichtet worden sein? Darüber wollte sie lieber nicht nachdenken. Sie bemerkte jedoch wie Malfoy das Gespräch, wie sie selbst auch, belauschte. Nur das er eben von Harry dabei erwischt wurde.  
Grace spritze etwas des Blutegelsaftes in ihren trank und brachte ihre Utensilien weg. Snape verkündete währenddessen das der Trank etwas blubbern musste bevor er Nevilles Trank testen würde. Sie sagte nicht als sie mitbekam wie Hermine Neville leise zuflüsterte was er machen sollte. Und Hermine lächelte Grace im Gegenzug dankend an.  
Snape fordere die Klasse auf sich im Kreis um Nevilles Kessel aufzustellen, so suchte Grace sich einen Platz der weit weg von Snape selbst war. Seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten hämisch und blickten Neville durchdringend an. „Wollen wir mal sehen was mit Longbottoms Kröte passiert, wenn er den Tank vermasselt hat, woran ich nicht zweifle." Grace war wohl neben den Gryffindors die einzige die etwas wie Mitleid mit Neville empfand als Snape seine Kröte hoch hob und einen kleinen Löffel in den Trank tauchte. – Inzwischen war der Trank dann doch grün geworden. Als Snape der Kröte einige Tropfen einflößte hielt Grace automatisch die Luft an und stieß dieser erst wieder aus als seine Kröte sich mit einem _plopp_ in eine Miniaturausgabe verwandelte. Professor Snape der wohl doch mitbekommen hatte das Hermine ihm geholfen hat zog den Gryffindors dafür Fünf Punkte ab. Grace war sich sicher dass er schon irgendeinen Grund gefunden hätte um den Gryffindors Punkte abzuziehen, sei es das einer nur zu laut geatmet hätte.

Tracey und Grace gingen gemeinsam zum Mittagessen in die große Halle. Beide waren gespannt auf die erste Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, die sie im Anschluss hatten. Grace aß etwas von dem Auflauf und zum Nachtisch einen Pudding, während sie sich der Blicke von Pansy und Daphne durchaus bewusst war. Diese blickten unverhohlen zu den beiden herüber und steckten immer wieder die Köpfe zusammen ehe sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Hätte Tracey Grace nicht zurück gehalten, wäre diese bereits wütend aufgesprungen und hätte Pansy eine weitere Ohrfeige verpasst wie am Morgen vor weniges Tagen auch schon. Tracey allerdings, die langsam begriff wie Grace tickte, hielt diese am Ärmel fest und flüsterte ihr zu das die beiden es nicht wert waren. – Und eigentlich hatte sie recht. Aber was konnte sie dafür wenn sie so schnell an die Decke ging? So erhoben sich die beiden recht schnell, als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren. „Wartet!", rief Matthew als sie gerade die große Halle verlassen wollten.  
„Wie war die Stunde Zaubertränke?", fragte er seine Schwester, die rasch zu Malfoy sah der ihrem Bruder gefolgt war. „Gut.", log sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. Das ihr Trank Lila geblieben war, musste sie ihm ja jetzt nicht sagen. „Wirklich?", hakte er nach und schien darüber verdutzt. „Ja. Tracey hat mir geholfen. Nicht wahr?" Grace warf ihrer Schulkameradin einen warnenden Blick zu. „Ja.", meinte diese dann. „Cool."  
Als die vier den Klassenraum erreichten war von Professor Lupin noch nichts zu sehen. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt während sich der Raum langsam immer mehr füllte. Erst dann kam irgendwann Lupin hinein. Er sah besser aus als beim letzten Mal als Grace ihn gesehen hatte. Professor Lupin legte die alte braune Aktentasche auf dem Pult ab und kramte sich ein Stück Pergament hervor ehe er die Anwesenheitsliste durchging. Bei der Erwähnung von Harrys Namen sah er auf und lächelte ihm kurz zu. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln las er dann Matthew und ihren Namen vor.  
„Fellhurst?", murmelte er und sah zu den beiden. „Eure Mutter ist Olivia Fellhurst?" Die beiden Geschwister nickten synchron. Lupin lächelte leicht. „Ah ja, ich erinnere mich an sie. Wir kannten uns flüchtig"  
Während Lupin mit der Liste weiter machte, kam Grace Gehirn auf Hochtouren. Vielleicht hatte sie gerade eben ihre Chance gefunden, mit jemanden über ihre Mutter zu reden als sie hier zur Schule ging. Blieb zu hoffen dass Professor Lupin gesprächiger war als Snape. Aber schlimmer konnte es wohl nicht werden, sprach Grace sich selbst Mut zu.  
Dann führte er die Klasse in das Lehrerzimmer, wobei alle nur ihre Zauberstäbe mitnehmen sollten. Grace schluckte als sie Snapes Gesichtsausdruck sah, als Gryffindor und Slytherin begannen den Raum zu betreten. Kein Wunder das er sich erhob und den Raum verließ, nicht ohne Lupin vorher einen hasserfüllten Blick zu zuwerfen. Lupin wartete geduldig bis Snape gegangen war ehe er die Aufmerksamkeit auf einen alten Schrank richtete. „Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung.", meinte r als einige erschrocken zurück wichen, denn der Schrank begann plötzlich zu ruckeln. Er erklärte dass darin ein Irrwicht war und dass dies Thema der heutigen Stunde sei.  
„Was ist ein Irrwicht?", fragte er. Niemand außer Hermine hob die Hand. „Ja?", forderte er sie auf zu reden.  
„Ein Irrwicht ist ein Gestaltenwandler. Er nimmt die Gestalt an wovor man sich am meisten fürchtet.", ratterte sie runter.  
„Sehr gut. Irrwichte mögen dunkle Räume, niemand weiß wie ein Irrwicht eigentlich aussieht. Im Moment hat er keine Gestalt, denn er weiß nicht wovor sein Gegenüber angst hat. Das heißt wir sind im Vorteil weil wir so viele sind. Er ist verwirrt und weiß nicht in was er sich verwandeln soll. – Man sollte einem Irrwicht ne alleine entgegen treten. Um einen Irrwicht wirklich zu vernichten braucht man Gelächter. Man muss ihn lächerlich machen.", begann Lupin seinen Unterricht. Alle Schüler hingen gespannt an seinen Lippen.  
„Ihr müsst ihn zwingen eine Gestalt anzunehmen die ihn lächerlich macht, Dazu gibt es einen Zauber. - Der _Riddikulus_ Zauber."  
Die Klasse übte gemeinsam den Zauber zunächst jedoch ohne Zauberstäube. Dann bat er Neville nach vorne und erklärte ihm was er tun sollte, wenn der Irrwicht, aus dem Schrank kam, und die Gestalt von Professor Snape annahm. Dann bat er Neville sich Snape in den Kleidern seiner Großmutter vorzustellen, was die Klasse – außer den Slytherins – zum Lachen brachte. Neville der zunächst unsicher, schaffte es jedoch die von ihm gefragte Aufgabe zu meistern. Einer nach dem anderen durften sie nun dem Irrwicht entgegen treten. Nur die Slytherins hielten sich im Hintergrund, was wohl daran lag das Draco sich nicht am Unterricht beteiligte. Auch wenn Grace es gerne versucht hätte, war sie sich nicht sicher in was sich der Irrwicht verwandeln würde. Jedenfalls nahm der Unterricht ein jähes Ende als Harry dran war. Der Irrwicht verwandelte sich in die Gestalt eines Dementoren, was die Klasse dazu veranlasste die Luft scharf einzuziehen. Lupin bat alle noch eine Zusammenfassung zu schreiben, über das was sie gelernt hatten ehe er sie alle entließ.

Grace und Tracey entschieden sich den freien Tag zu genießen. Tracey wollte Grace undbedingt das Quidditch-Spielfeld zeigen und war empör als Grace ihr verriet das sie nicht wusste was Quidditch ist. Zwar hatte sie Matthew einmal darüber mit Finlay reden hören, hatte aber nicht wirklich hingehört. Heute war die Slytherin-Mannschaft mit dem Trainieren dran, die perfekte Gelegenheit das Spiel kennen und verstehen zu lernen. Die beiden begannen den Hügel hinauf zu steigen, auf dem man bereits vier Türme hochragen sehen konnte.  
Einige weitere Schüler waren anwesend – allesamt Slytherin – und wollten ebenfalls beim Üben zusehen. Obwohl Grace sich sicher war das einige der Mädchen nur wegen der Jungen gekommen waren. Zwar waren alle hier magisch begab, aber in dem Bezug gab es wohl keinen großen Unterschied zu einer normalen High-School. Zum Glück begannen sie nicht auch noch hinauf in die Türme zu klettern, sondern blieben unten am Spielfeldrand.  
„Und was denkst du?", fragte Tracey und breite die Arme aus, dass alles in ihre Frage einschließen sollte. „Be-beeindruckend.", gestand Grace. Alleine wie hoch die Türme sein mussten, wie aufregend es sein musste mit zu fiebern. „Ich wusste dass es dir gefällt." - lachte Tracey und schielte mit ihrer Hand die Augen ab um hoch in den Himmel sehen zu können - „Es ist wirklich leicht zu verstehen. – Das wichtigste die Mannschaft die den goldenen Schnatz fängt, wenn er denn gefangen wird, gewinnt." Grace nickte das würde sie sich wohl merken können.  
„Wie du weißt nicht was Quidditch ist, Fellhurst. – Was hat dir deine verräterische vollblütige Mutter denn beigebracht? Muggelsport?" Grace wandte sich genervt und wütend zugleich um. Hinter ihnen stand Malfoy, den Arm noch immer in der weißen Schlinge. „Was hast du gesagt Malfoy? Ich würde aufpassen was du sagt, sonst kannst du Parkinson fragen was passiert!", sie hätte keine Probleme damit ihm ebenfalls das dämliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen. „Ich zittere.", erwiderte er Schulterzucken und verdrehte die Augen.  
Tracey, die neben Grace stand, seufzte. „Halt den Mund Malfoy. – Komm Grace.", versuchte sie das schlimmste zu vermeiden und zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern, als Grace sich nicht rührte sonder lediglich Malfoy böse anfunkelte. Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und ging. „Hast du herausgefunden wer dein Vater ist? Matthew hat mir erzählt du würdest in so gerne kennenlernen.", stichelte er weiter. Grace schnaubte. Lüge! – Matthew würde ihm so etwas niemals erzählen! Er würde ihr nicht in den Rücken fallen. Egal was passierte, sie sind Geschwister.  
„Geht dich nichts an.", schnappte sie und wandte sich dann ab. Auch wenn sie es nicht wollte, so konnte sie nicht verhindern dass es sie traf. Natürlich würde sie ihren Vater gerne finden und kennenlernen. Das erinnerte sie daran, dass sie noch mit Professor Lupin reden wollte.  
„Fellhurst, ich…." „Lass es!", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. „Ich habe eh besseres zu tun.", fügte sie dann noch hinzu und trat den Rückzug an.  
Den ganzen Weg zurück zum Schloss fluchte sie vor sich her. Über sich selbst, über Malfoy und darüber das ihre Mutter ihr nicht sagen wollte wer denn ihr Vater ist. So schlimm konnte es wohl kaum sein. –Oder? Selbst wenn er ein Muggel ist würde das Grace nicht stören, was sie immer mehr annahm. Vielleicht wollte er nichts von ihnen wissen und ihre Mutter wollte sie und Matty beschützen? Seufzend strich sie sich die Harre aus dem Gesicht, denn der Wind schien mit jedem Tag stärker zu werden.

„Professor Lupin?" Der angesprochene sah überrascht auf und sah Grace am Türrahmen stehen. „Miss Fellhurst, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, da ihm ihr verunsicherter Blick nicht entgangen war. „Ähm ja schon irgendwie... – Ich brauche Hilfe in etwas.", murmelte sie. Lupin runzelte die Stirn, „Warum fragen Sie nicht ihren Hauslehrer?" Grace wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Er kann nicht helfen. – Will nicht.", gestand sie und wartete seine Reaktion ab. Lupin nickte schließlich und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Pult ehe er sich von seinem Platz erhob und gegen das Pult lehnte. „In Ordnung. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
Grace trat einige Schritte in das Büro, blieb jedoch stehen. „Es ist so dass…ich und Matty nicht wissen wer unser Vater ist. Und es hörte sich so an als würden Sie meine Mutter kennen und da dachte ich vielleicht…." „Vielleicht weiß ich wer das ist?", beendete Lupin ihren Satz milde lächelnd. „Naja, vielleicht wissen Sie mit wem sie in ihrer Schulzeit viel Kontakt hatte…" Lupin nickte verstehend. „Ich kannte Ihre Mutter sie war ebenfalls wie ich in Gryffindor. Ihre Mutter war immer zurückhaltend, wenn auch Mutig wenn es darauf ankam, aber wirklich viel zu tun hatte ich mit ihr nicht."  
„Aber Sie sagten Sie kennen sie.", beharrte Grace.  
„Ihre Mutter war mit einem Mädchen befreundet, die beiden waren unzertrennlich." – Lupins Blick ging in die Ferne, ganz so als würde er sich an etwas erinnern – „ihr Namen war Lilly. – Lilly Potter. Lilly war eine gute Freundin von mir, nur deswegen habe ich Ihre Mutter überhaupt kennengelernt." Grace fand diese ganze Geschichte ja sehr nett, aber das half ihr nun wirklich gar nicht, stellte sie traurig fest als ihr etwas auffiel. „Potter? Wie in Harry Potter?", fragte Grace überrascht. Lupin nickte. „Ja." Grace hatte von Harrys Geschichte gehört und auch das seine Eltern beide tot waren. Damit war ihre Chance wohl dahin. „Danke Professor.", meinte sie und machte sie auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Es konnte doch nicht sein das niemand etwas von ihrer Mutter wusste! Als letzte Chance fiel ihr nur der Schulleiter selbst ein und natürlich der mysteriöse Hut, denn man ihr zu anfang aufgesetzt hatte.

In Gedanken versunken bog sie in den langen dunklen Kerkergang ab und prallte beinahe mit jemanden zusammen, hätte dieser jemand sie nicht an der Schulter am weiterlaufen gehindert. „Professor.", meinte sie rasch und trat einige Schritte zurück um Abstand zwischen sich und ihrem Hauslehrer zu schaffen. „Nach Ihnen habe ich gesucht Miss Fellhurst." Nach ihr? „Warum?" Was sollte sie jetzt wieder getan haben?  
„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen das sie Miss Parkinson tätlich angegriffen haben. – Das verschafft Ihnen weitere zwei Abende Nachsitzen in meinem Büro pünktlich um Acht."  
Grace hörte ihm gar nicht mehr zu. Wie bitte? Diese kleine widerwertige Schlange. Wenn sie Pansy in die Finger bekam. Sie hatte bisher nichts gesagt, also war Grace davon ausgegangen das sie ihren Mund halten würde. „Aber Sir…", versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen. „Ich möchte nichts hören Miss Fellhurst. Nachsitzen ab morgen. Seien Sie pünktlich."  
Damit rauschte er an ihr vorbei. Grace seufzte. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten bis endlich Ferien waren! Nun würde sie erstmal Pansy suchen.

_Tbc..._


End file.
